1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to grinding machines and other machines and in particular to a novel combination pedestal and vacuum system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grinder wheels with guards are known in U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,907 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Such grinder wheels produce substantial amounts of dust and particulate matter as grinding occurs and it is desirable to remove such dust and particulate from the vicinity of the grinder so that the operator can clearly see the results of the grinding and also for health reasons to remove such material so that it will not be inhaled the operator.